Conventionally, an automatic analyzing apparatus for analyzing a specimen such as blood, urine, or the like using a reagent has been known. According to such an automatic analyzing apparatus, a measurement sample prepared by mixing a specimen and a reagent is measured by a measurement section, and the component and the like of the specimen are analyzed based on the measurement result. The reagent is contained in a reagent container, and dispensed using a pipette or the like. When an amount of the reagent contained in the reagent container gets smaller, a user replaces the reagent container.
An automatic analyzing apparatus for replacing a reagent container easily has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-122417. This automatic analyzing apparatus is provided with a plurality of reagent discs on which reagent containers are placed, a reagent probe for suctioning a reagent from the reagent container placed on the respective reagent discs, and the like. When receiving a command for the replacement of the reagent during the execution of a measurement operation, this automatic analyzing apparatus stops the reagent disc for the reagent container to be replaced. Thereafter, when the replacement operation for the reagent container by a user is completed, the automatic analyzing apparatus restarts the reagent disc which has been stopped.
However, according to the automatic analyzing apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-122417, there is a fear that a finger of the user or the like may get in contact with a movable section such as the reagent disc, the reagent probe or the like during the operation for the replacement of the reagent. If the reagent disc or the reagent probe or the like is moved by this contact, there is a fear that a malfunction may occur in the measurement operation after the release from this suspension.